The shocking new addition
by beastmode456
Summary: After the crime rate goes down in static shock's (Virgil hawkins) hometown of Dakota city he leaves for jump city with gear (Richie osgood) but when they stop a red hair old guy with a suit and cain they are recruited by a group of super teens known as the teen titans now what adventures await him with his new friends and who is this bumble bee chick.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey i was watching An old teen titans episode today and asked myself why didn't they add static and gear to the teen titans well here we go teen titans season 6 **

**Static's POV**

"Dang, man crime sure has gone down these last few years i mean the bang baddies are all purified and in jail nothing can happen" "Well static your a great hero" "That's the thing i am a great hero but all the greatest heroes have a villain who won't quit and now i'm 18 and probably leaving i'm thinking about moving to jump city there's always something their" "Static if you leave i'm coming with you" "Thanks man" "alright patrols done" we turned around and headed back home "I'm leaving for jump tomorrow and I don't care what my dad says be ready for tomorrow morning at 10:00" "sure static" "alright dude see you tomorrow"

I flew away leaving him floating midair with his jet pack. As I flew through the night scan I realized I would miss this place I mean it's my home and it's where my family lives but I gotta do what I gotta do. I looked up at the Dakota City moon it looks better when you can get this close. I continued on home with a sigh I landed on my doorstep this cannot go well. I took out my keys and unlocked the door where my dad was waiting for me "hey Virgil" "hey pops" "I just got finished with dinner the tables set" I ran upstairs and took of my static costume for a white wife beater t-shirt and black sweat pants and ran back downstairs to the table where my sister and dad were eating all ready I sat down at the table and dug into my fried chicken and mash potatoes with gravy it was all quickly gone and I figured now was as good a time as any "dad I'm moving out" "he quickly dropped his fork" "come again" "I'm moving to jump city me and gear have an apartment" "but Dakota needs you" "dad crime is down people are given their kids things to do so they don't get caught up in gang violence and if anything happens I'm sure you can handle it" but Virgil" "dad I'm sorry I'm leaving tomorrow" I pushed myself from the table and went upstairs and began packing i didn't have many clothes they all fit into 1 suit case any thing else I needed fit right into my back pack. I jumped onto my bed and let sleep take me but that night I heard my dad crying in needed to so something I looked onto my dresser and saw my static mask I picked it up and put it in. A small box a and I wrote to remember me by on from Virgil the box and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and threw on a red shirt and shoes and walked to the front door "dad I'm leaving" "ok Virgil I know this is something to have to do but if your ever in trouble you know where to find me" "thanks dad" I said giving him a hug "oh and dad I left you something on my dresser" I said walking out of the door I ran into a alley and changed into my static clothes I looked at my watch it was 9:50 Gear should be ready I said heading on the familiar route to his house and up to his window "gear are you ready" I said through his opened window "yeah I'm packed up and I said goodbye already let's go" "so how long do you think it'll take to get to jump" "about 3 days if we fly good thing I just built this" he said pulling keys out of his pocket and pressing the button I turned around and the lights to a blue and yellow convertible were on" "dude is that" "yup it's mine finished it up last night before I packed" "wow that's awesome" "no this is the awesome part" he hit another button and the wheels turned over and the car started hovering "did you really think I was gonna build a normal convertible" "since this thing runs on electricity we won't have to stop for gas and since we can fly we won't meet any traffic so I figure we should be in Jump city by 3:00 tomorrow" "gear you are the man" "you know I am now come on let's hit the road" "right" he put the keys in the ignition and the car started up and he hit the pedal and we flew off "So static what'd your dad say" "it wasn't as big a fuss as I thought it would be when I told him he just tried to get me to stay but he came to terms with it pretty quickly" "dang I wish I had it like that" "why what happened to you" "oh my mom burst into tears but she got over it pretty quickly but my dad he didn't take it to well he told me I was and ungrateful bastard that he should've kicked out a long time ago and to never come back" "dang man that's heavy" "yeah so what did your sister say static" "nothing much she just kept stuffing the chicken into her face the girl needs to hit the gym every once in a while" "hah you said it not me" we both shared a laugh and immediately I knew that this was a good decision "static are you sad I mean we are leaving behind a lot of good memories" "we're also leaving behind the bad ones and we get to create a whole lot more in jump city and if your that worried we can come visit" "ehh your right and my dad can't stay mad forever he threw me a can of soda and one for himself "to a fresh start" "a fresh start"

**And if your into pokemon I have. Ton of stories and merlin1008 or as I call him my cousin has a story z's big adventure**


	2. Recruits

Robin's POV

I just drained a three on Beast boy we were playing 1 on 1 on the basketball court in the roof after this I would hit the showers and get ready for my date with Starfire. "Nice job robin game point towards you" I passed beast boy the ball as he began to dribble he walked toward slowly but I easily swiped the ball away and dribbled to the goal for a layup "great game Beast boy" "yeah I know you only beat me by 6 this time" "alright time for me to hit the showers" just then the emergency red lights went off "no time come on beast boy" we quickly changed into our costumes and met everyone in the living room "what's up" "trouble down town" cyborg said, "it looks like mad mod is trying to rob the bank" "then what are we waiting for the faster we defeat Mad Mod the faster Robin and I can engage in the date" "she's right Titans go"

Static's POV

"Virgil wake up" "huh uh what don't touch my mashed potatoes" "Virg wake up" "what oh sorry" I said waking up "well we're in down town jump I thought we'd get some pizza first before we find a place to stay" "good extra tomato sauce pepperoni and sausage" "you know it" he said as we both stepped out of the car and walked into the parlor I grabbed a table as he placed the order and within a half hour we were enjoying the best pizza ever as I placed the last slice in my mouth and swallowed we heard a bank alarm go off "think we should get involved" "of course" we ran to the bathroom and changed and flew out of the bathroom to the seen of the crime and saw an old red headed dude trying to run off with a bag of money "hey old geiser it's time for you to go back to your nursing home" I shouted "ahh the teen- who are you?" "Who us we're your worse nightmare" "I said sending a blast of electricity at him but he jumped to the send but ended up being shot by a laser from the gauntlet on Gear's wrist he rolled a few feet and got back up and shot a blast from that cain he had it would've hit gear but a black wall of magic appeared in front of him "sorry we we're late for the party Mod" there apparent leader said "TITANS GO" he leapt at the old dude and kicked him in the chest while the green one turned into a small monkey and grabbed the money before turning into a cheetah and running back to the museum the big half robot guy pulled a pipe out of the ground and wrapped the old dude up but he still tried to role to the cain "oh no you don't gear and I shouted he blasted the cain and broke in half while I shocked him into unconsciousness suddenly the police came and took he old guy in to custody "hey you two who are you" "I'm static and that's gear we're from Dakota city we were just having some pizza and well he robbed a bank we're superheroes he did something wrong so we did what was natural." "Well thanks for your help I'm robin these are my friends Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg and this is my girlfriend Starfire and we're the Teen Titans" "well nice to meet you but we kind of have to find a place to stay "actually don't worry you can stay with us that is if you want to be a Titan" "sure it technically is why we came to jump" "uhhh sure why not could be fun" "cool come with us" "sure let me just get my car" he said rushing "what's so special about his car" cyborg said suddenly he came flying down the street "woooohooo alright I'm ready to go" he looked at me with a stunned genius "I'll explain when we get there" they all cracked a smile and cyborg jumped into his own car robin jumped on a motor cycle and the rest just flew. Well I guess once a hero always a hero.


	3. Settling in

Static's POV

"Huh nice pad you got here" "thanks I designed the whole thing" cyborg said "so we can just stay here" gear chimed "sure you're part of the teen titans now but promise us one thing" "what's that" I said "you will never turn on us and try to kill us" "really" I said with a smirk but they weren't laughing "let me guess happened before" "you have no idea let me show you guys around" "thanks" "well this is the room where we just relax maybe play some video games over there's the kitchen it's usually the battle ground for cyborg and beast boy's tofu vs meat fight" "when you say usually" "every morning" "huh" "now if you follow me I'll show you the basketball court either of you guys play" "we used to but we stopped when we got our powers just didn't seem fair" "oh I get it" he said taking us up the stairs well here we are "wow your courts in the roof" I said in amazement "yeah usually the ball doesn't roll off but when it does somebody usually catches it" "cool" "so you guys used to play" "yeah" he picked up a ball and passed it to me "take a shot" I shot the ball as it met the net and sunk in "well looks like I've got some competition" "alright the training room is downstairs across from all the rooms speaking of which let's get you guys to a room" he led us back downstairs and through a hall "ok here is your bedroom gear and static is right across the hall" "thanks and where's the bathroom is we each have our own beast boy is a bit of a pig" "thanks" "oh and some tips cyborg's room is down the hall mine is down the hall and to the right beast boy's is across from mine Starfire's room is down the hall to the left and raven's is right across from there" "thanks" as he turned to walk away he said one final thing "oh yeah don't go into ravens room" "why" "just don't and everything will work out for the best" he said "ok that was nice up until that last part" "I know well I'm gonna get unpacked" I pushed open the door to my room and observed it there was a king sized bed made with red covers and pillows and a black head board on the other side of the room there was a dresser and a mirror and my own bathroom next to it and a closet right next to my bed I opened my bag and began hanging my dress clothes up and putting white t-shirts wife beaters shorts socks underwear and jogging pants in drawers and my two pairs of shoes at the bottom of my closet I pulled out a picture of my mom and dad holding Sharon and I as kids and placed it on my dresser. I decided I should get to know the team more so I decided to go chill in the living room. I walked out of my room down the hall and wandered aimlessly until I found the front room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing call of duty and Raven was meditating I saw cyborg's car drive off so I guess Robin and Starfire already left for their date and I didn't see gear so he must still be in his room. I walked over to the couch and took a seat and watched them play for a while they were pretty good at the game Beast Boy must've noticed me glaring at the screen because he started smiling and picked up a third controller "hey dude you wanna play" "sure" he tossed me the controller and I caught navigating and picking my gun and equipment since Beast Boy was the apparent winner he got to choose the map he scrolled to the bottom and chose flooded he set it to free for all and turned on 3 drones and put the time for unlimited and the score to 7500 and then pressed begin as the match begin bullets began flying everywhere but I quickly got to 3 kill streak and sent out an RCXD and blew cyborg sky high. Suddenly cyborg piped up "so Static tell us about yourself" "what do you mean" "you know tell us about your friends family how you got your powers you know the usual" "well I'm from Dakota city where I used to live with my Dad and sister who is in college but still loves at home Gear is my best friend we've been friends since we were kids uhhh how we got our powers is a long story so I guess I'll start from the beginning" I said as I got a headshot on Beast Boy "you see these guys at school were in competing gangs and one of the dudes bullied me and I mean lived to do it but the other kid stopped but said for future protection I had to join his gangs I didn't say yes but I never told him no, but I hated gangs and still hate gangs when I was ten my mom was helping people in the Dakota riots and was hit by a stray bullet and she died but somehow he got me to come to a gang fight the police showed and threw a gas at us and it gave everyone effect powers like I have my shocking powers Gear's a freaking genius I wouldn't have been able to defend Dakota city like I did if it wasn't for him but unfortunately not everyone that was affected used there powers like we do a lot of them tried to use their powers for evil most of them were purified but I supposedly killed the last two but I can't help but think that they're alive" I finished my story as the game ended showing me the winner by score limit reach cyborg came in second and beast boy tied with a drone for third. "Whoa you're pretty good" "yeah I played a lot on my down time" "so Static how you liking the tower good overall but the hallways could be a little less like a maze" "yeah cyborg went overboard with that but you get used to it" "Did Robin show you the basketball court" "yeah" "you interested in a little game" "sure" "cool me and you than Beast Boy and you and then Beast Boy and I" "or we can run a two on two" "but there are only 3 of us" "I can go get Ritchie I'll meet you guys up their" "ok" I went into the hallway and again wandered confused until I found my way to my Ritchie's room and I knocked on the door he answered the door "sup Virg" "hey you wanna play some two on two" "ehh sure I've been itching for a game anyway." "Meet you upstairs I said rushing into my room and throwing on a wife beater and Baggie black shorts with my black sneakers and I ran to go play if everyday was like this I was gonna love being a teen titan.


End file.
